A Road Paved With Good Intentions
by Ao Chou Yan
Summary: Belarus wishes to protect his sister at all costs. Even if it means driving away potential friends, but what is the cost of love? Will he go too far? Nyotalia!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is the first time I've written something like this, so critiques will be much appreciated! I mean, if you want to. No pressure, and I hate it when people make me feel guilty for not commenting on something.**

**So! Nyotalia, this is my first time writing the Hetalia genderbends, so if I hope I don't butcher it. I proofread my own stories so if you notice any mistakes they're mine. Also forgive me if the use of human names and country names is inconsistent, it's easy to use one or the other if you're not paying attention, haha.**

**Note! You will be DROWNING in headcanons.**

Belarus loved his sister, Russia, very much. All he wanted was to keep her safe, and happy. He wasn't stupid, though. He noticed the disapproving stares other Nations and - heaven forbid, the citizens who knew he was related to her gave him. He didn't care, it was their problem if they thought he was in love with his sister. He _wasn't._ Sure, he followed her everywhere, he showed up usually uninvited, and he may or may not look through her mail, but he was only looking out for her. He knew she was fragile - he would never forgive himself to see her hurt. He was only looking out for her! And she didn't seem to mind, she knew he was just taking care of her. It didn't matter what anybody else thought.

"Nikolai?" Her voice, so sweet. "I hope I haven't forgotten to mention that China is coming over," She said softly. Sitting together on the sofa in Russia's large house, Belarus had never been more content. It took him a moment to register her words, momentarily lost by her voice. "Oh, yes, you mentioned that." He had actually completely forgotten. He frowned. "It's nothing political, is it?"

"Oh, no. I invited her over for the afternoon, purely personal. " She smiled, eyes glazing at the thought of the small Chinese woman. "Though... I invited her before you showed up, so she won't be expecting you."

"No matter. I can make tea for you two," He suggested. For a moment, he thought that maybe he saw disappointment in her eyes, but it then it was gone. _Does she not want me here? _His confusion was alleviated when she spoke,

"Da, that's fine." Her voice held it's usual cheer, so Belarus relaxed again. Although, he had to admit, he was worried about how much time Russia was spending with China. It was good that she was trying to make friends, but he couldn't help but be distrustful of China.

"I'll stay with you until she arrives," he suggested, wrapping his arm around her. She leaned into his side, nodding. It was a beautiful day in Moscow, it was sunny and warm, though by no means hot. Spring in this part of Russia weren't really as cold as people seemed to believe, and were actually quite nice. They didn't even need to turn any heaters on today.

No sooner had the doorbell rang, and Russia was on her feet. "I'll get it," She announced needlessly. For a split second, Belarus had a urge to reach out and grab her and hold her close to him forever, but the feeling was gone as quick as it came. He got to his feet as well, joints popping as he did so.

"Chun-Yan! I am glad you arrived!" The woman greeted pleasantly, and as Belarus started towards the spacy kitchen his chest tightened. _She used her human name._ How close _were_ they?

"No problem, Anya! You sound like you didn't expect me to show up at all," The Asian observed with a teasing smile as she was lead inside. Anya giggled nervously,

"Sorry. I... Hope you don't mind, but my brother is here too." Anya blushed. Chun-Yan stopped.

"Oh. You could have said something over the phone," She said casually.

"I did not know he would come over," Anya said softly, "I do not think he will bother us, though. We can still talk," She smiled eagerly.

Chun-Yan shrugged, "Okay, sounds good."

Belarus scowled as he placed the water on the stove to boil, and pulled the tea leaves - Anya hadn't even liked tea until she started inviting Chun-Yan over, he reflected - out of the cupboard. Chun-Yan sounded strangely disappointed - he had more of a right to be here than _she_ did!

"So," Anya started the conversation, "How are things in your country?"

Chun-Yan seated herself on the sofa besides Anya, and waved her sleeve dismissively. "Oh, fine. Been better, been worse, you know how it goes! The exploding watermelons are no longer a problem, though." She giggled, and Anya laughed with her.

Belarus selected three teacups from the cupboard - teacups Anya hadn't bought until she'd started inviting Chun-Yan over - and placed them down on the kitchen counter hard enough to make a loud clacking sound. The voices in the living room silenced.

"Brother? Are you alright?"

"Fine, sister!" He said sharply, and then again in a softer tone, "I'm fine. Enjoy yourself."

After a moment, Chun-Yan initiated another conversation. Belarus gritted his teeth.

Chun-Yan was a good person. She was kind enough, and she had plenty in common with Anya, both country-wise and person-wise. But it wouldn't work.

If only he had realized what was going on sooner. He should have seen it. Anya had decided she wanted more friends, and although Belarus's heart told him not to let her go, he'd simply nodded and smiled in encouragement. And so, she had immediately started trying to make friends with Chun-Yan. Nobody else, Belarus had noted. Just Chun-Yan. It didn't take Belarus long to deduct what was going on:

Anya was trying to develop _that kind of_ relationship with Chun-Yan. Belarus wasn't stupid, he could see it. Constantly talking on the phone with her, inviting her over whenever she could, buying her _gifts. _But he knew it wouldn't work out between them. He knew. It was nothing but an impossible dream for poor, innocent Anya.

Anya was so fragile. And China so busy. And with them, politics would surely become involved, even if they only wanted a personal relationship. And he knew Chun-Yan would simply take advantage of Anya. He could almost _feel _the small woman trying to gauge what Anya could bring her in a relationship. The Chinese didn't believe in true love, did they? No, when looking for a partner, all Chun-Yan would think about was how it could benefit her. And that made Belarus's jaw clench with rage.

Several minutes later, the tea was done. He placed the three cups on a plate, and headed for the living room. He noted how close Anya and Chun-Yan were, and felt his fingers tighten on the plate. Anya looked up and smiled, "Thank you, brother!" She smiled kindly, and he handed her the cup, handle-first despite the fact that the cup was very hot and threatening to blister his skin. She was wearing gloves, but he still didn't want her to hurt herself.

"Yes, thank you," Chun-Yan smiled as well, a sweet smile. She looked rather friendly but Belarus knew that she didn't like him, he _knew it!_ As he handed her the cup, his fingers loosened quite a bit too early, a good deal of hot tea splashed out onto her bare leg. She let out a girlish howl of pain.

"Oops. My bad."

"Oh, no!" Anya was on her feet in seconds, disappearing into the kitchen and reappearing with a damp rag. "Chun-Yan, are you okay?" She fretted as she tended to the burn. Chun-Yan winced, "I'm okay. Thank you," The Asian shot Belarus a pained and confused glare, and he stared back, challenging her.

"...Maybe I should go," Chun-Yan suggested, placing her hand over Anya's, and Belarus's heart jumped into his throat at the simple action. And then it sank at the utterly disheartened look on Anya's face.

"Already? You just arrived... But I understand. It just seems like a waste since you flew all this way."

"Yeah... I suppose it couldn't hurt to stay longer," Chun-Yan agreed almost cautiously. She looked exhausted, actually. Belarus handed her the teacup once again.

"I know this is your favorite - it's why we have it here. It wouldn't do for you to turn it down," Belarus said quietly. Chun-Yan eyed him cautiously, and then took the cup; never taking her eyes off of him. Belarus sat down on the armchair across from them, and casually crossed his legs.

Anya seemingly didn't notice the tension or decided to ignore it, though the latter seemed more plausible, and after a moment she initiated another conversation with Chun-Yan. "So, how is Hong Kong?" Chun-Yan seemed to perk up, and the two started conversing together as if nothing had happened. Just as Anya had promised, Belarus didn't bother them. He did sit there watching them and listening silently and intently the whole time, though, never even sipping his tea.

Poor Anya. He narrowed his eyes. Her pretty lavender orbs told him everything: She was smitten with Chun-Yan.

This needed to end. It would never work. Just an impossible thought for Anya. "It's getting dark!" He announced loudly, causing the Anya to jump. She had seemingly forgotten him, though it was clear Chun-Yan hadn't been able to enjoy herself as much as she could have without his overbearing presence. The Asian Nation stood immediately. "I should go," she said softly. Anya seemed disappointed, but nodded as she stood as well, stretching.

"Right," Chun-Yan said awkwardly, pulling on her black jacket. "I had fun," She smiled, but Belarus knew she hadn't enjoyed herself as much as she would have without him there.

"Wait," Anya grabbed Chun-Yan's shoulder, and then lowered her eyes shyly. Belarus tensed, slowly rising to his feet.

"What is it?" Chun-Yan asked curiously.

"Well," She hesitated. "I..." She remained silent for a long moment, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She then leaned forward - but Belarus was quick. He grabbed Chun-Yan's arm, and sharply yanked her away from his big sister, causing both girls to cry out in surprise.

"You have a plane to catch! Wouldn't want to miss it, _yes?"_ Belarus said meaningfully, gripping her arm tightly. With a scowl, Chun-Yan swept her arm in a circular motion that surprisingly managed to break his grip, and she backed up, arms raised defensively. Anya looked confused and hurt.

"...Nikolai is right," She sighed. "Goodbye, Chun-Yan. I hope to see you again soon?"

"Sure," Chun-Yan murmured, not looking like she was paying much attention, eyes locked on Nikolai's.

"It's cold out." Nikolai said, his voice colder than winter. "Allow me to escort you?"

"I can manage on my own," Chun-Yan said, inching around him towards the exit.

"No, let me. There might be... Bad people lurking around this late."

"Trust me, I'll be fine."

Anya decided to cut in, "She can manage, little brother."

Nikolai paused, his eyes flickered towards hers. He instantly melted under her soft yet stern gaze, and after a long, tense pause, he relented. "If you insist," he said finally. Watching him cautiously, Chun-Yan reached the door.

"Goodbye, Anya. See you some other time?"

"Of course!" Anya smiled, following her to the door. "Stay safe,"

"Mhm. You too," Her amber eyes flickered towards Belarus once more, before she turned and left, Anya watched her for a moment before shutting the door behind her.

"It _is_ getting late, maybe I should have offered to let her spend the night," Anya fretted. Nikolai placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Don't worry about her. She _said_ she'll be fine."

"Yeah..." She murmured.

"You didn't touch your tea," He noted.

"I don't really drink tea," she admitted. "I only have it for when she visits."

"I see," He said understandably. _You shouldn't have to do things you don't want to to make her like you, _he thought, though none of his hostility showed on his face. He wasn't upset at Anya of course. "If you don't mind, I'm going for a walk."

"Are you sure? It is getting a bit late..."

"I can take care of myself," he assured her, pulling on and buttoning his jacket. She smiled softly, nodding.

"Da, you're right," she hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, never wanting to let go. She really was so fragile, he realized not for the first time. Anyone could hurt her if they wanted to, despite her somewhat big size, he thought with a frown. She could take care of herself. He knew that, but he still wanted to protect her.

And regardless of her physical strength, he knew her heart was gentle. Could it handle being broken? No, a relationship with Chun-Yan was out of the question, and Nikolai remembered what he needed to do. He gently let go of her, and she backed away, smiling warmly.

"I'll be back soon," he promised. "I'll make you dinner tonight."

/\

Chun-Yan wasn't oblivious to Anya's advances. In fact, it was actually kind of cute. At first, the possibility of having a relationship with Anya had seemed... well, an _impossibility._ It had been going on for almost a month now, no time at all, really. First it was innocent phone calls, then Anya would ask to visit or invite Chun-Yan over. She always had a gift for her, too; sunflowers, Matryoshka dolls, even a few stuffed animals and snow globes. Anya's affections were obvious. But Chun-Yan wasn't sure. Could it work? She decided she liked Anya well enough, and they had worked together in the past... But that had been as countries. Here, it was as people.

Moscow was very pretty, Chun-Yan decided, lifting her head. Not as beautiful as Beijing, of course, but it came close. And the air was clear! Walking through the streets, she could breathe clean, fresh air untouched by smog.

Two hands reached out from behind and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her into an alley. "What! Hey!" One hand grabbed her neck, and the other clamped over her mouth, effectively halting the stream of Chinese curses. In a matter of seconds, she was pinned on the ground, in some sort of dead end, looking up into the face of...

"Belarus?" She said, although with her mouth gagged by his hand it came out sounding more like _Blrrsssh!_ He removed his hand. Instead of screaming for help, Chun-Yan scowled.

"I have over five thousand years of martial arts experience, so unless you want me to break all your limbs you better get _off_ of me!"

"Stay away from my sister," he said coldly, and her mind shorted out for a second trying to process what he was trying to do.

"...What?"

"I don't want you seeing Anya anymore," His cold blue eyes bore into her soul, and she cringed into the filthy ground, yet still glared up at him defiantly. "Get off."

"Promise me you'll cut off _all _personal ties with her," He leaned in close, glaring it her. And he _did_ look terrifying, she realized. How had America tolerated living with him after the fall of the Soviet Union?

"I won't promise anything until you _get off!"_ Suddenly, there was a knife pointed threateningly at her throat and alarm bells went off even louder in her mind. In several quick motions faster then lightning, she grabbed the lapels of his jacket, and yanked him towards her, causing him to lose his balance. Seconds later, he was on the ground with a throbbing arm, and she was backing away in a defensive stance. It only took him seconds to get back on his feet.

"Stay away from her," He threatened, and she realized her mistake - she was backing into the dead end. "Cut off all ties. Stop taking her calls. Stop inviting her over, decline her invitations - _stop talking to her!"_

Chun-Yan stared at him, wide eyed - in all her years she could think of only few who matched Belarus's fury at this moment - it was as though some sort of monster had been unleashed. She didn't doubt that he would kill her given the chance. And she could see the determination, he would never stop, would he?

Was it worth it?

No. She decided it wasn't. It couldn't have worked out between her and Anya anyway. "Okay," she sounded so much braver than she felt. "Okay. I promise. Please stand aside, I have a plane to catch!" Without waiting, she rushed by him, and he didn't stop her. She disappeared.

Nikolai felt a sense of accomplishment, mingled with sadness. It would break Anya's heart. But it wasn't that bad, was it? Not compared to the heartbreak that she would have felt had a relationship between her and Chun-Yan been allowed to flourish. Nikolai was doing her a great favor by sparing her that pain. She had already suffered so much.

His arm hurt, he realized now that the adrenaline had stopped. Gripping the knife tightly in his left arm, he attempted to stretch the right and winced. She had broken his arm somehow when she'd managed to get out from under him. He didn't even quite remember how she's done so, it had been so fast. He didn't mind. He'd known what he was getting into. He had no regrets. It had been for Anya's protection. Whistling, he walked home, twirling the knife between his fingers.

/\

"She's cut off all ties with me!" Anya buried her face in her hands, tears sliding down her cheeks. Nikolai placed a comforting hand on her head, stroking her hair. Several weeks after the incident, and he had stayed with Anya, waiting for her to realize Chun-Yan was avoiding her so that he could be there to comfort her.

"Was it something I said? Was I too clingy?" She was talking more to herself than Nikolai, so he said nothing, simply being there for her. She leaned into him, and he wrapped his arm around her, he hated it when she cried. He could almost _feel_ her heart breaking, but he remained stoic. It was for her own good. He glanced out the window. It was a beautiful day, yet the house felt so dark; with the curtains mostly drawn.

"...I just wanted a friend," She whispered after some time. Nikolai continued to stroke her hair, and he rested his cheek against the top of her head. "I'm lonely, brother. But the others always go out of their way to avoid me," she sounded so upset. "Why? I'm trying to be nicer. I want people to spend time with..."

"There are plenty of people to choose from," He replied. "China isn't the only one."

"I know, but... I want someone to spend my life with. I want someone to love forever, who will love me in turn. I want to be in love," she buried her face in his chest.

"Maybe it was for the best," He suggested softly. "Besides, we have each other, don't we? And Ukraine."

"It's not the same," She sighed. Nikolai didn't understand, but he nodded sympathetically. Not the same? All they needed was each other. "I love you, brother, but I want more people around me. I'm sick of feeling so alone."

They stayed like that for what could have been either minutes or hours. Nikolai was just happy to be with his sister, enjoying her presence. He could tell she was thinking, and he wished he could hear her thoughts.

"We could go for a walk," he offered. "It's a beautiful day, and it would be a shame to waste it indoors."

"I don't feel like it," She replied quietly, so Nikolai didn't pressure her. She sounded distant, far away, as though she hadn't even heard him. After another long moment, she pulled away from him, wiping at her eyes. She rose to her feet, "I'll be in my office." Her voice sounded dead, and it broke his heart. She swept away, and he watched her affectionately.

He sat alone in silence for several long hours, just being in her house made him feel complete, and decided he'd bring her a bottle of vodka to help her feel better. She did love the stuff, and it would help take her mind off the pain. Ignoring the throb in his untreated arm as he stood, he headed for the kitchen and pulled out a bottle from her stash. He noticed a small stain on the kitchen floor, dried blood from an age long passed. The house was full of those. Heading up the stairs, his footsteps were silent despite the largeness of the mansion.

Knocking on the door, he stepped in. She looked up from the dusk where papers were strewn about. She looked tired and depressed. "I brought you vodka," he offered. She smiled, only a little.

"Thank you, Nikolai." She took it, popped the cap with her gloved fingers and took a long drink. Nikolai wondered what she was thinking.

/\

Nikolai wasn't _too_ surprised to discover, weeks later, that Anya was spending lots of time with Lithuania. Anya had always had a strange sort of 'friendly' relationship with the girl, if it could be called that. It was more of Anya clinging to Viktorija despite the smaller countries obvious fear of her. But Nikolai was starting to worry that maybe Anya was seeking the wrong kind of relationship with Viktorija, or as Anya affectionately dubbed her, Tori.

Which was why as soon as he'd overheard Anya booking a flight to go to Lithuania, he did as well; though he made sure to get a separate plane so she wouldn't start to think he was stalking her. That would be absurd. She always did tend to think the worst, though, and she had been hurt so many times he could understand her paranoia.

She was packing, which meant she planned to stay a day or two. It almost hurt that he realized she hadn't even told him that she was going, or where. He already knew, of course, but he knew that _she_ didn't know that he knew, and it was the _principle_ that hurt. Or maybe it was just leftover pain in his arm, which had pretty much healed. He'd listened into most of her conversations on the phone, simply picking up another phone in the house and listening in, and it was obvious what Anya's intentions were.

She couldn't have picked a worse candidate for a soul mate. He felt bad, she had better taste than this! Even Poland would have been better. No, scratch that. Poland would definitely have been worse.

One plane ride later, he was shadowing his sister and Tori as they headed for the Lithuanians home. Even though he knew that Tori wasn't the one for his sister, he was happy that she at least thought to meet her at the airport and help carry her bags. They were talking, but he couldn't hear them; and if he got closer he risked getting caught. So he stalked them, hopefully unnoticed by civilians. And if they did notice, well, he really wasn't worried about it.

And finally they had arrived, Lithuania's house was smaller than Russia's. It was actually quit nice, with gardens on both sides and shrubs in front, giving it a small, homey look. Nikolai still liked Anya's better. The women disappeared inside, and quickly making sure nobody was watching, Nikolai scouted around to the side of the house where he knew the living room was, and sat outside the open window.

"Thank you again for having me," Anya was saying softly. "I know I've been a burden." So selfless, Nikolai smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing at all!" Tori replied, and there was a soft thumping sound as she set the bags down somewhere. "I'm happy to have you over," she sounded uncertain, though. Nikolai scowled. Just another reason a relationship wouldn't work - Tori was nervous around Anya. In fact, Nikolai could go as far as to say she _disliked_ Anya - which was blasphemy.

"Your house is so pretty," Anya sighed, and then he heard her sit down. "It's so small though. So small..."

"Yes, well, it's comfortable." Tori sat as well, and Nikolai could already picture her wringing her braid in her hands nervously.

"I've been somewhat lonely, to tell the truth. Which is why I've been talking to you so often, but hearing your voice through the phone isn't quite the same as being in your presence." Anya sounded so sad. It made Nikolai sad for her - _you've got the wrong one! _He wanted to scream.

"Well, everyone needs company now and again," Tori said cautiously. "So, hows Belarus?" Nikolai smirked at her formal use of his country name.

"Little brother is doing well." She sighed. "He has spent the last month or so at my house. I love him very much, I do! But... he's become kind of... Overbearing."

_That's not really how you feel, is it? _Nikolai's chest constricted.

"I'm surprised his boss hasn't called," Anya continued. Well, actually, his boss had been calling endlessly, but he'd turned off his cellphone. He had more pressing matters to deal with, and he could listen to his boss yell at him later.

"I see," Tori said. "...Would you like something to drink?"

"Do you have vodka?"

"No." Clearly Tori had already anticipated the answer and had only asked for politeness sake.

"Then no thank you."

"Alright... When you get the chance, could you tell Belarus that he's welcome over? I know he doesn't have many friends either, and if he wants company..."

Anya giggled, and Tori presumably blushed. Neither of them heard the garden pot fly through the air and shatter somewhere outside the house.

"You like him a lot, da?" There was no answer, but Anya giggled again.

And there was one reason a relationship between Anya and Tori wouldn't work. Nikolai wasn't oblivious to Tori's crush on him. Any idiot could see it. And the fact that Tori clearly didn't like being around Russia, and they had _no _chemistry. Even if Anya managed to lift Tori's crush away from Nikolai - though that would be nice - it would end badly anyway. Nikolai knew his sister, and he couldn't see her with Tori. The thought made his vision go red. He did sympathize with his sister, even if he didn't understand her needs - weren't they happy enough with each other? - but he was doing this for her own good. She needed someone she could be happy with forever.

"Tori? Can I see your garden? It is very pretty," Anya asked almost shyly.

"Oh! Sure!"

Nikolai backed away from the window and behind a thick tree, waiting for them to come from the back door. When he saw Anya emerge, his breathe was taken away. She looked so lovely, the warm sun shining off of her skin and hair, her pale colors and pink jacket causing her to blend into the soft colors of the garden. It was _stunning._

"I have a sunflower patch, and..." Tori cut herself off when she realized Anya was already headed that way. She followed her, yet also kept her distance. Nikolai shook his head.

Anya admired the tall sunflowers, taller than her. They faced the sun, as sunflowers did, and she smiled. She grasped Tori's hand, startling the poor woman. "Do you work on your garden often?"

"I do when I can," Tori smiled proudly up at the flowers. "Poland helps me sometimes-" She stopped, noting how Russia's grip suddenly suddenly tightened. She changed the subject, "I have all sorts of flowers! Roses, marigolds,"

She continued the list, and clearly Anya was listening, but Nikolai quickly lost interest, until she finished. "-And cornflowers, and a flax or two..." she trailed off, lowering her eyes as Anya suddenly looked at her with amusement.

"Belarus's 'signature' flowers?"

"Maybe," Tori looked away. Anya laughed, and Nikolai hissed in annoyance. Was this girl obsessed with him or something? That was so creepy!

Several hours passed as Anya wandered around the garden, smelling the flowers and enjoying the sunshine. Tori followed almost like a subordinate, rather than a host, causing Nikolai to smirk. Anya sat down in the grass and sighed contentedly. "Sit with me?" Tori did so, yet still kept her distance.

"It really is a nice day," Anya said, eyes closed. "I shall be sad when the warm weather is over."

"Me too," Tori agreed, and Nikolai got a feeling it was out of habit rather than her actually agreeing. Anya sat in the grass, eyes closed and smiling for over an hour before Tori finally risked nudging her shoulder. "I should start dinner. Would you rather stay outside, or..."

"I'll come inside," Anya replied, getting to her feet somewhat sleepily.

Nikolai waited for them to disappear inside, before crept back up to the window. The rest of the evening went without incident, as Anya and Tori talked about whatever. But Nikolai could tell Tori still felt like a subordinate, and that was yet _another_ problem with their potential relationship. And there was also Poland, who was Tori's best friend. There were just so many things wrong with this, Nikolai decided not to even bother counting them off in his head anymore.

The sun went down, and Nikolai slept in the garden underneath the window where he knew the guest bedroom was. He was just making sure she was safe. He didn't sleep at all that night, keeping guard like a hero in a faerie tale. He smiled at the thought.

/\

Anya stayed for two days, before finally leaving. They had stayed at Tori's house the entire time, and Nikolai hadn't had anything to eat except the muffin Tori had left by the window, and was confused to later be unable to find it. "Must've eaten while I wasn't paying attention," she had said to herself. Nikolai had stayed in the garden undetected, although he was sure Tori had passed a nervous glance or two by the windows, he figured it was just a natural paranoia she seemed to have.

Tori had driven Anya to the airport - why hadn't she done that when she'd picked Anya up? The airport was several almost an hour away on foot! - so Nikolai had climbed into the floor of the backseat while they weren't looking so that he wouldn't lose them, as he didn't have access to a car here. After they arrived, the women hugged each other farewell - or rather Anya hugged a cringing and nervously smiling Tori farewell - and then she was off to board her plane home. Tori waved to her, watching for a time, and then got back into the car and drove home, seeming both confused and relieved, which served to anger Nikolai more.

After a while, as he felt the car finally pull into the driveway, he stretched his muscles as inconspicuously as he could, which was difficult as it was quite cramped down there. The car halted smoothly, and Tori sighed.

_I care about her, _Tori thought to herself, staring out the front window. Truly she did, and the poor Russian had seemed so lonely, but she just couldn't help but flinch, cringe, wince, and generally feel anxiety when she was around. Still, Tori silently wished her luck on her endeavor to make more friends.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she caught movement in the rear-view mirror out of the corner of her eye, and she turned to look at it.

A demon was emerging from the mirror.

Tori screamed, and two hands wrapped around her neck. No, not coming out the mirror - it was Belarus! In the backseat! Of _her car!_ Confusion and panic consumed her, and she struggled to grab the door handle, but all movement was halted when Belarus brandished a knife close to her throat, and she let out a squeak of protest.

She tried to turn her head to look at his face, but couldn't and instead their eyes locked in the rear-view mirror; one of his hands was on her throat, the other holding the blade extra close to her jawline. She whimpered.

"I don't want you ever seeing my sister again," he said coldly, and Tori blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

"I want you to avoid my sister. At all costs, whenever you can. Ignore her, pretend she doesn't exist no matter what she says, _just leave her alone!"_

Tori stared at him. "Why?!"

"_Because I said so!"_ He yelled, and she cringed. "Promise you'll avoid her like the _plague!"_

"...I don't understand, I-"

"If I _ever_ find out you've been talking with her on any lever except for country business, you'll be _sorry!"_ he threatened, and then the fury in his eyes was suddenly replaced by an icy calm. He withdrew his hands, and leaned into the back seat; like a monster backing into the shadows. He then opened the door, got out, slammed it shut, and left, leaving Tori all alone with her thoughts.

/\

Weeks later, and Nikolai was somewhat surprised that Anya hadn't come to him for comfort. He knew she had noticed Tori had been avoiding her, but to his surprise she seemed more tiredly accepting of Tori's 'rejection.' He decided it was a good thing, it meant she knew that Tori wasn't the one.

"I want friends, but everyone goes out of their way to avoid me," She had told him sadly.

"You don't need them," he assured her. "We have each other. In the past we only needed each other, and I'm perfectly content with you." Because truly, all he needed was her happiness in order to be happy. But she wanted friends, and if that would make her happy, Nikolai wanted to provide. She deserved friends, didn't she? She sat behind her desk, cheek resting in her palm, eyes glazed and looking dead to the world. Nikolai watched her carefully, he always wondered what was on her mind when she zoned like this. It was as if she wasn't even there. He opened the curtains to let more light in. Anya needed more light in her life.

"Nikolai?"

"Yes?"

"I've decided to look for friends in unlikely places," she paused, looking not quite sure if she wanted to continue.

"Da?" He urged.

"...I've seen Estonia getting along with the Nordics, and I've decided to try and befriend Norway."

"...Oh."

"I've looked online, and it says some good ways of making friends are befriending your friends friends, and Estonia is my friend," she said quietly, so quiet he almost couldn't hear her. "Sweden frightens me, and I do not get along with Finland. Iceland is nice. But Denmark, Noway and I have worked together before. I would like to befriend them."

"...Sure," he acquiesced. That actually sounded like a good idea. Those two were close enough, but he didn't know them well, at least, not the personifications.

"I've asked Estonia to introduce me to them personally, but she wouldn't, so I'm going to ask to visit Norway." She said, eyes still distant and glazed. A faint smile graced her lips. She looked so pretty.

"Didn't you have an argument with Norway about something, though?"

"Well, our countries had some disagreements, but it was resolved a few years ago." She explained.

"I see. Well, she should hope she treats you like a good friend should, or _else."_ He said coldly. He silently reminded himself to have a talk with Estonia about giving Anya what she wanted.

/\

"Norway, your country is so _pretty!_ I can't believe I've never noticed before!_"_ Anya gushed, staring at the scenery around her. At the edge of the city, she had a view of the natural rolling hills.

Norway shrugged. "It's nice."

"I should visit more often! I mean, if that's okay with you."

Another shrug. "Sure," she adjusted her cap and swept her pale bangs out of her eyes. Anya thought she was quite mysterious, and despite the woman's apparent coldness, smiled.

"You really don't mind if I stay a few days?" Anya asked shyly. She'd booked a hotel, but it seemed like too much to ask that Norway actually spend an entire day with her, no less several.

"I don't mind. I'm not busy," She said, producing a cookie out of nowhere and offering it to Anya. The Russian accepted gratefully.

"I could really just sit out here all day," Anya said blissfully. "Could you show me around your Heart some more, if you're not busy?"

"If I was busy, I'd have insisted you come another time." The woman replied, biting into a cookie of her own. Anya smiled again, her bluntness almost reminded her of little Latvia; minus the shaking. From his hiding place in the background of civilians, Nikolai watched them closely. He saw nothing wrong with Anya befriending Norway or the other Nordics, but he just wanted to be sure.

Norway lead Anya throughout her heart, Oslo. It was a beautiful city, and Anya had been here before, but only for business and never for pleasure. Nikolai followed them the whole time, easily hidden in the crowd but never losing sight of them.

Norway was okay, he decided. He just didn't like her stand-off-ishness towards his sister. Still, he didn't know Norway well enough to make any judgements yet. He would keep an eye on her. Norway really was very beautiful.

Oh, well, the land was nice too.

He stalked them as they saw the sights; they walked through streets and museums and the tall Norwegian even took her for a walk through the docks, before they finally settled at a park to rest. They settled in the grass in a relatively secluded spot. He wished he could hear what they were talking about. They were trees around, so he crept closer; hidden in the bushes.

"-So kind! You've been a wonderful host, and your country is so interesting!" Anya was saying. Norway twirled her own blonde hair in her finger disinterestedly,

"Thank you." Her voice was calm, as though the day hadn't exhausted her in the slightest. Nikolai admired that, but he still disliked how she seemed to be... _ignoring _his sister. He scowled. Did she even feel emotion? Was she _crazy?_ Nikolai felt his heart jump into his throat - what if she _was_ crazy?! It was known to sometimes happen to countries - what if she posed a threat to his sister? He narrowed his eyes.

"Hilda!" A loud voice interrupted his thoughts - and the women's conversation. Three heads turned in the direction of the voice to see an energetic looking young woman rushing towards them. Norway visibly sighed. As the wild-haired blonde got closer, Norway suddenly dove out of the way, clearly anticipating what happened next. The newcomer tripped on her own boots, rolled in the grass for a moment, and then crashed headfirst into the tree Norway had been leaning against seconds before.

"Goodness!" Anya blinked. "Are you alright?" She leaned forward to help the woman, but she was waved off; the stranger gained her bearings quickly, sitting up and grinning. Nikolai suddenly recognized her as Denmark. _What's she doing here?_

"What are you doing here?" Norway asked, sitting next to Anya.

"Aw, c'mon, Hilda! I just wanted to visit my buddy! Hey, Russia!" She grinned, giving a friendly wave despite the fact that she was sitting inches away.

"_Zdravstvuyte_, but please, call me Anya." Anya smiled.

"It's _Tor_hilda," Norway corrected. "Please stop it with the stupid nicknames."

Denmark snorted, "Stupid? I picked apart your name! Tor would sound bad ass, but Hilda fits you better. Don't you agree, Anya?"

Anya blushed, "Well, it is pretty."

"See? Anya thinks it fits!"

"So should I call you Tilda?" Norway asked dubiously.

"Hah! That's hilarious! Call me that, totally!"

"Hmmm, how about no."

"Aw, c'mon! Say Tilda again."

"Matilda."

"No, Tilda! How 'bout I kiss you until you say it?" She smirked.

"How about I kick your face in?" Torhilda replied calmly. Nikolai's lip curled up in a smile. Maybe he _did_ like her. Anya watched the two curiously.

"Anyway," Matilda continued undeterred, "I tried to call and let you know I was coming, but your cellphone was off, so I couldn't get a hold of you!"

"No, my phone is on. I was just ignoring you."

"So, Anya, what's brought you to Norway? Country business?" Matilda shifted so that she was facing the Russian, crossed her legs, and rested one elbow on her knee and her cheek in her palm.

"No, I'm just visiting Torhilda," Anya replied. She looked as though she was going to continue, but then stopped, blushed, and averted her eyes. Matilda raised her eye brows.

"Oh? She's given you the grand tour of this city already, then? I hope her commentary didn't get too boring!"

"Oh, it wasn't boring at all! I thought it was very interesting," Anya smiled, turning her head to gaze warmly at Torhilda. Matilda snickered,

"Sure, the first time! Come back later, ask for the same tour and she'll just repeat the whole thing, word-for-word! She's like a wind-up doll!" Matilda laughed in good nature, slapping Torhilda on the shoulder in a sisterly fashion. Torhilda grasped her wrist and twisted it.

"Ow!" Matilda laughed, snatching her hand away. Anya's head tilted, smiling in amusement.

"Only for you, because you never pay attention." Torhilda's eyebrow lifted, and Matilda grinned bigger.

"If I didn't pay attention, I wouldn't have noticed you just repeat everything!"

Torhilda turned to Anya, "I'd make her leave; but she's already here and I don't want her running wild in my country. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all, I would very much enjoy her company." Anya plucked a blade of grass and idly twisted it around her fingers. Nikolai decided he didn't like Matilda. She looked accident prone, and he didn't want that hurting his sister.

"Hilda, you got anything to eat? I'm _starving!"_

"We already ate, and it's your own fault if you didn't," Torhilda replied, nevertheless producing a cookie from seemingly nowhere and handing it to Matilda, who devoured it in less than a second. Anya looked just as curious as Nikolai felt about where they came from. Weren't they stale? That was kind of creepy.

Nikolai admitted Torhilda was pretty, and she seemed nice enough... But he didn't trust her. She seemed so mysterious, and he wondered what kind of secrets she held. Matilda on the other hand, he didn't like her simply because she was loud, obnoxious, and seemed a bit rough.

"So," Anya started, "I think I should head back to the hotel soon. It's getting late, and I'm exhausted." She admitted, yawning as though to prove her point.

"You got a hotel room? Hilda, why didn't you invite her to stay at your house, like me?"

"I didn't invite you to stay at my house, I didn't know you were coming." Nikolai could tell by the slight annoyance in Torhilda's face that she already knew it was a losing battle. "If Anya wishes to stay at my house, she may. But she gets the guest bedroom. You can sleep on the floor."

"What? I can have _your_ bed?" Matilda smirked, "Aw, you're so sweet!" She reached over and ruffled Torhilda's hair, causing her hat to fall of much to the Norwegians annoyance. Anya lowered her eyes,

"I wouldn't want to impose..."

"C'mon!" Matilda said before Torhilda could even open her mouth. "We can have a, what's the American word or whatever, a slumber party, just us girls! Right, Hilda?"

"_Tor_hilda." The woman added extra emphasis to the 'Tor'. "And only if Anya wants to."

Anya thought for a moment, still playing with the blade of grass between her fingers. "If you are okay with it, then I suppose I could. I'll have to grab my things and check out of the hotel first, though..."

"Great! C'mon!" Matilda leapt to her feet and grabbed Torhilda's wrist, as well as Anya's - to Nikolai's outrage - and pulled them both to their feet. "Where are you staying? I'll help carry your things! Oh, tomorrow you want to go swimming? I know this awesome little river in the countryside, it's be perfect for..." Her voice faded as she lead the two away, and Nikolai desperately searched for cover to follow them. The area was secluded enough that he couldn't blend in with any crowd, and he'd only been so lucky to find the right bush and tree to hide behind.

/\

After arriving at Torhilda's city house, (As personifications tended to have more than one home in their country and sometimes even in other countries,) Anya had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the soft pillow. Nikolai had remained just outside, laying in the dirt much like he had at Tori's house. He didn't sleep at all that night. The next day, after Matilda had insisted on cooking breakfast, the girls had decided to go out into the countryside and enjoy the scenery, and Nikolai followed them effortlessly.

Anya hadn't had this much fun in... Well, she couldn't remember having this much fun. The weeks she had spent with Chun-Yan had been enjoyable, but not not memorable. Tori was nice to visit when Anya wanted some time to calm down and have somebody she could talk too, since she and Ukraine hadn't been getting along recently, and Nikolai was nice for comfort, but it was nice to be able to go to other people for attention. Torhilda was calm, and had a mysterious, magical aura about her that made Anya feel like she could do anything when in her presence. Simply being next to her gave Anya a warm, gentle feeling; like she could do or say anything and not be judged.

Matilda was quite the opposite, but Anya still enjoyed her company. She could be a little obnoxious, and sometimes Anya feared for her safety, but she seemed like she knew what she was doing.

If preparing to dive off of a thirty foot waterfall was something one could know how to do without injuring ones self. Anya lifted her hand across her forehead to shield her eyes from the sun, looking up at the Dane high above them.

"Matilda!" Torhilda cupped her hands around her mouth to shout the woman's name. The loud noise of the water crashing into the rocks below nearly drowned out her voice. "Don't be more stupid than you already are! There's no way you'll survive!"

"I've done this before! Trust me, it's fun!" Matilda called back, sounding way too confident. Anya wondered how many times this confidence had led to her downfall before.

"Matilda, you're an idiot! Get down here!"

"Okay! Prepare to see the coolest swan-dive you'll ever see in your life!"

"That's not what I..."

Anya blinked nervously. "I don't really think that's safe!" She called. "You could split your head open! The rocks would break your skull and your brains would fall out into the river! I've seen it before!"

Ignoring the raised eyebrow Torhilda gave her, Anya continued to watch Matilda, chewing on her thumb. From his hiding place in the woods just beyond, Nikolai shook his head in disdain at Matilda's stupidity.

"Aw, don't worry, pal! I'm a professional!"

And then she jumped. Anya tensed, and Torhilda shouted something that was lost on Anya as all sound seemed to disappear. The Dane hadn't even put on a swimsuit, wearing a simple shirt and jacket with a skirt and boots. She did a flip in the air, showing off, and then Anya's heart stopped when she finally hit the water.

Her splash was nearly non-existent in the mist and ripples the waterfall itself caused. Time seemed to stop, and Anya held her breath. She waited. Nothing happened. No sign of Matilda in the river. After several seconds of silent, raw terror, the two of them rushed to the rivers edge. "Matilda!" Anya called, eyes widening in fear. Still no sign. _Is this my fault, for wanting to come out here_? She felt her throat close up.

Throwing off her cap, Torhilda dove into the water, disappearing underneath the rapids. Anya waited nervously, straining her eyes and trying to see the water. There was no blood on the rocks, right? She couldn't tell. They would have heard a crack if Matilda had hit them, right? She couldn't remember hearing anything.

Finally, Torhilda emerged from the water with a gasp, pulling Matilda with her. Anya sighed in relief, but then worry clouded her mind once more when she realized that Matilda wasn't moving. "Torhilda! Is she okay?" Anya dropped to her knees to help pull the unmoving Dane out of the water. Torhilda pulled herself out, and rushed to Matilda's side.

"I don't know," Torhilda replied grimly. Matilda lay on her back, eyes closed, lips slightly parted. She suddenly coughed, and grabbed Torhilda's lapels.

"H-Hilda!" She gasped. Torhilda grasped her wrists, eyes widening slightly.

"Are you alright? Are you breathing well?"

"No..." Matilda's eyes widened in fear. "No, you have to... You have to help!"

"What do we do?" Anya asked, hands cupped over her own face in fear.

"You must..." Matilda coughed again. "To save me, one of you must..." Suddenly, she smiled as if nothing was wrong. "Give me mouth to mouth!"

"Oh, you idiot!" Torhilda shoved the girl down, wrenching her hands away. "You did that on purpose didn't you!"

"I was just making sure your reflexes were still sharp," Matilda said innocently, shifting so that she was leaning on her elbows. "You passed the test! You rescued me, the poor Danish damsel in distress!"

"Don't _do_ that!" Torhilda grumbled, snatching her hat up and placing it daintily on her head. To their surprise, they heard laughter.

It was Anya. Anya laughed. She laughed, and laughed and laughed, and slowly, Matilda's lips quirked up until she was laughing too, and the two of them laughed until they were red-faced and with tears streaming down their cheeks. Torhilda allowed the tiniest of smiles grace her lips, though they never saw it they were laughing so hard. Nikolai didn't laugh, but not because he was supposed to be hiding. He didn't laugh because he _knew_ his sister, and he knew that her laughter was out of relief and fear, and she should _never_ have to _fear_, especially not like she had just then. To them she was amused. But he could hear the hysteria in her laughter.

"You... You _got_ us!" Anya giggled, wiping tears from her eyes. "How did you survive that fall?"

"I told you: I'm a professional," Matilda said smugly, and Torhilda rubbed the bridge of her nose, sighing. Matilda turned to her, "You were worried about me! Admit it, Hilda!"

"_Tor_hilda. No, I... I just didn't want you dying and ruining Anya's stay. Besides, considering your IQ, you'd probably just come back to life and then drown over and over again."

Matilda sat up, smiling. "You were _worried_ about me!"

"No, I just didn't want your corpse tainting _my_ river."

Anya sighed wistfully. She wished she shared a relationship with someone like these two did. Despite Torhilda's coldness, Anya had a feeling that she truly did care about Matilda. She would know about hiding emotions, she had spent many years of her life doing so. She stood up. "If... If Matilda is okay, why don't we move on? The noise of the waterfall is hurting my ears."

"Of course," Torhilda got to her feet and held out a hand to help Matilda up. Grinning, the Dane grabbed it only to have Torhilda let go of it, causing her to fall on her back.

"Ouch! Haha, I deserved that!" She grinned, rising to her feet and running her fingers through her soaked hair. She peeled off her wet jacket and wrapped the sleeves around her waist. Anya's brows knitted together in worry,

"Won't the both of you be cold?" She asked.

Torhilda shook her head, "I can handle it."

Matilda shrugged, still grinning. "I'm good. So, you guys up for swimming?"

"No!" Both Anya and Torhilda said at the same time, Anya's tone somewhat shrill and Torhilda's amused.

"Why don't we just enjoy the scenery, instead?" Torhilda suggested, and Anya nodded in agreement. Matilda groaned,

"But I've seen it a million times. Your mountains totally block the view from my country anyhow," She then attempted to jump onto Torhilda's back. "Carry me, I'm bored!"

Easily flipping the Dane over her shoulder and onto the grass, Torhilda glared at her. "I didn't invite _you_ here, Tilda. Let's go." She stood up and gestured for Anya to follow her, and Anya did, giving Matilda an amused glance as she passed. Matilda lay there for a moment, before leaping to her feet, grinning wildly.

"Hilda! You called me Tilda! You called me _Tilda!"_

"No I didn't!"

/\

Nikolai wanted Anya to be happy. Lying under the window in the dark, a chilling breeze ruffling his hair, he wrapped his arms around himself, scowling at everything and nothing all at once. His legs ached after two days of stalking, and his head hurt from listening to Matilda's voice all day. But now he could relax, lying besides Torhilda's house, knowing his sister was sleeping peacefully. All he wanted was her happiness. And she seemed to get along with Torhilda, _and_ Matilda... But it didn't sit quite right with him.

Would it last? Would their friendship _work?_ Somehow, he didn't think it could. He chewed his lip furiously, trying to clear his head and think about things _calmly_.

They were Nordics. Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland, and Iceland. Matilda, Torhilda, Astrid, Tiina and Esja. There was no Russia in the Nordics. His lip curled in disgust. She wasn't a Nordic. Would she even get along with _Finland?_ No, not in a million years. Nikolai tensed at the very thought - Torhilda was part of a group. Anya would feel left out. She would get lonely again. His scowl deepened, and if anyone had happened to see it they probably would have thought he was going to snap and strangle them right there. He probably would.

He couldn't let a friendship that would end in heartbreak blossom. He couldn't, he wouldn't, and he was going to stop it as soon as he possibly could. _Why_ couldn't she see that these friendships she tried to form would only hurt her? _No, don't blame her, _he told himself; feeling guilty. It wasn't her fault. She just wanted companionship. _I provide all the companionship she needs, _he thought with a hint of jealousy. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. She would leave tomorrow, he could scare the two Nordics off after she boarded her plane. He slipped his hand into his jacket packet, closing his fingers around the sharp dagger concealed there. He closed his eyes and sighed, finding comfort in it.

_Tomorrow, _he thought.

He smiled.

"You should come in. You'll freeze out here."

Nikolai's eyes flew open, and he was on his feet in seconds despite the cold, instinctively pulling out the dagger faster than lighting and stabbing at the intruder.

Torhilda glided easily out of the way, not looking at all concerned for her safety. Nikolai had never missed a target before, and yelped as he fell to the ground. He scrambled to his feet and brandished the polished blade threateningly. "How did you-"

"Don't worry. I haven't told her you've been following us this whole time."

Nikolai stared at her, for the first time in a while, shocked. He had never been caught or even _noticed_ before, unless he _wanted_ to. Torhilda held up her hands in peace, "I just want to talk."

Nikolai stared at her distrustfully for a long moment, before slowly lowering the blade. Something he probably wouldn't have done for anyone else, though he'd never admit it. "How did you find me?"

"I knew you were following us. I didn't say anything, I promise. She has no idea you're here."

"You haven't told Denmark, have you?" He asked in a low and guttural tone - he'd never been caught before and he _hated it!_

"No. They're both a sleep. It's well passed midnight."

"I know that! I'm not _stupid!"_ Somehow he managed to keep his voice low enough not to wake anyone inside, yet fierce enough to hopefully intimidate her. If it did, he couldn't tell, and that only frustrated him _more._

Torhilda's eyes softened. "You worry about your sister. Is that it? You don't want to see her hurt."

Nikolai's defenses lowered for a split second before he yanked them back up. "That's my business." Somehow though, in the back of his mind, he felt that... Maybe he could trust her.

"You can trust me. I want to help. It seems like you need outside help," She offered. Nikolai's lips tightened, but something told him she was right.

"Why are you even talking to me?" He growled. She lowered her hands to her sides.

"I'm worried about you."

"Worried about _me? _You don't know _me!"_

For the first time, a small smile graced her lips, and he almost melted at the sight. "Please calm down, Belarus. I just want to figure out whats going on and help."

"Who said we needed help?" He raised the blade again threateningly.

"Nobody," She confessed. "But please listen. You care about your sister, don't you? She told me about how everyone else has suddenly cut off contact with her, which is why she came to me. I've put two and two together." Her eyes suddenly hardened. "Why are you driving away her friends?"

Nikolai felt an immense pain in his chest. He'd known what he was doing, he'd known it would hurt Anya, but actually hearing someone _say_ it was another thing entirely, and he hadn't been prepared. He winced, his hands falling to his sides uselessly. Normally this would enrage him, but in Torhilda's presence, he could only feel despair, and guilt, and a whole bunch of other emotions he couldn't even identify. "Leave me alone!" He snapped, hating how childish he sounded.

"Belarus. You're hurting. And so is Anya. You want to protect her, is that right? You don't want to see her hurt, so you're cutting off her ties because you don't believe they're good for her. Correct?"

He hadn't even admitted to anything, and yet somehow she'd put the puzzle pieces together like a child playing with legos. Was she telepathic? Somehow, Nikolai figured it was possible. She took a step closer, the moonlight reflecting off her her calm blue eyes. Her platinum hair waved softly in the cold breeze, yet she seemed unaffected by the cold despite her lack of jacket. Nikolai opened his mouth to speak, but his throat closed up.

"...You can talk to me." She encouraged. Nikolai swallowed.

"I don't want her hurt. So I'm protecting her. These friendships will _never_ work, but she's so lonely she can't see it. I'll _find_ her friends, I _will!_" He felt like he could tell Torhilda anything. Suddenly, now that he'd spoken, he couldn't stop. "Chun-Yan is selfish! Tori is stupid! She'll never be a Nordic, and she'll feel left out! Oh, but there are more reasons than just those! Many more!"

"What reasons?" Torhilda asked calmly.

"I..." Nikolai's mind drew a blank. And he was angry again. "None of your damn business! I know what I'm doing! I'm protecting her and I don't need you interfering!"

"Does she need your protection?"

_ "Yes!"_

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Can she not protect herself?"

"She's lonely! She doesn't realize what she's doing! I'll find her good friends, and she can be happy with them _forever!_"

"Forever."

"Forever! She deserves it!"

Nikolai hadn't said all, he hadn't admitted his deepest feelings and worries, but Torhilda looked as if she understood completely where he was coming from. "Belarus. Nikolai... Does it matter? Wouldn't a only short time of complete happiness be better than a promise of eternal happiness that you can't keep? Would you rather have memories of short but sweet happiness, or spend forever trying to achieve something that is impossible?"

Nikolai stared at her, shocked into silence. She stared back calmly, as though shattering his heart and soul was the most normal thing in the world. "You're... You're wrong!" He scowled, and dove forward, dropping the knife and grabbing her shoulders, he pinned her to the side of the house. She didn't resist, and almost seemed to anticipate it. "Shut up! _Shut up, shut up, shut up!_ Anya's fragile! She'll - she'll _break_ if not treated with care! You don't understand, you don't need to because it's _none of your damn business!_ Listen to me, as soon as she leaves tomorrow, I want you out of her life! I don't care if you've already made plans to meet again, you're going to _leave her alone! Do you hear me?_"

Torhilda didn't look frightened. Or angry, or even worried. She stared deeply into his eyes, and he felt his rage ebb slightly, but that realization only cause him to become angrier. He pulled her forward and then shoved her hard against the wall again.

"I _said, _do you _hear_ me?!"

She winced as her head hit the side of the house painfully hard. He shoved her again.

"_Answer me damnit!"_

"I hear you," She murmured. She still didn't sound frightened, or even resigned. Just tired. Nikolai's fingers tightened on her shoulders. "I hope you freeze to death," He said quietly, furiously. He _hated_ how she made him feel, _hated it!_ She stared at him, emotionless.

"If I find you, or Matilda even so much as _talking_ to my sister ever again, I'll find you, and I'll... I'll _cut_ you." Letting go of one shoulder, he gently touched the corner of her eyelid. She didn't move. "I'll cut this pretty face of yours until you scream and plead and beg..." He traced his finger down her cheek and across her jawline. "...And then I'll continue to cut it until the blade sinks into your bone, and then I'll crack your head like an _egg." _Suddenly he brought back his fist, and pounded it into the wall; creating a large hole. She flinched, eyes widening. He pulled back his hand, blood dripping down the pale skin of his knuckles. Nikolai smiled. "Do you understand?"

"...Yes."

"Good. I'll take my leave, then, and you'd better hope Anya feels as _unwelcome_ as possible by the time she boards that plane tomorrow." He backed off, dusted his jacket with his hands, picked up the blade, and then tenderly licked the blood off his hand before turning and walking away.

Torhilda stepped forward. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm willing to listen."

Nikolai stopped. She was either really damn brave, or really stupid. Or perhaps just the emotionally detached crazy he'd deemed her to be at first. For a moment, he pitied her. He would hate to be mentally touched.

"Don't forget what I said," he told her coldly, before walking out into the streets.

**To be continued~**

**Translations:**

**Zdravstvuyte: Hello. (Russian, but I'm not entirely sure if that's right. Correct me if I'm wrong, I don't speak Russian X'D)**

**Special thanks to Tanglepelt, and her wonderful comments! She's been a great help! If you like Baltic stories, I highly recommend reading her stuff :)**

**I'm so sorry if this seems rushed, I was trying to cram all of it into a one-shot! It didn't work, so I'm splitting it into two chapters. I really hope BelaMan wasn't OoC XD So, yeah. In my headcanon, Male!Belarus is obsessively protective of Russia instead of madly in love, I mean he **_**is**_** in love with her, but in a different way. I felt it worked better. I love writing abuse! I'm a HORRIBLE person! :D**

**A Fem!Russia headcanon of mine is that, unlike her male counterpart, who carries an aura of terror wherever he goes; with Anya it's more like you know somethings wrong, but you don't know what. Like, you don't feel terror, you just know something is off about her but you can't put your finger on it.**

**For Lithuania's scene I imagined a warm, sunny afternoon with kind of an earthy brown-and-yellow scheme, especially in the garden. (I imagine Lithuania's house to be very earthy, as opposed to Russia's cold, dark mansion) Norway's part was supposed to be otherwordly, did I manage to pull that off? Speaking of which, Denmark's 'dudely' speech (Calling female Norway 'buddy' and all that,) is part of my headcanon. I think she's tomboyish, and a big sister/close cousin type of character, who uses slang usually only used for boys (Break gender stereotypes! :D) like buddy, pal, and so on.**

**History time!**

**The disagreement Nikolai mentioned Norway and Russia having: there was some sort of territorial dispute in the Barents Sea, but I don't really know details. It was officially resolved on April 27, 2010**

**As far as I know, in modern days, Denmark and Russa are trading partners, but I don't really know the specifics. Starting the Russo-Swedish War (1788–1790)**** Sweden attacked Russia, and Denmark-Norway came to the rescue and fought for Russia, since they had previously formed an alliance. After the Russo-Swedish war ended, Finland was handed over as a Russian territory. Finland later gained independence in 1917. Let me know if I'm wrong!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Tick... Tick... Tick..._

The clock ticked quietly, a steady rhythm in the background. Anya stared at the phone in her hand, feeling dejected.

_Not them too, _she thought sadly. Like everyone else she had tried to befriend, despite them being nothing but kind to her, Norway had suddenly cut her off. Before she had left for home, Anya had noticed that Torhilda seemed off, and the Norwegian had taken Denmark into another room to speak early that morning, and after that the Dane had seemed oddly wary of the Russian.

Anya couldn't figure out what she was doing wrong, and it _hurt._ She'd done terrible things in the past, but she was trying to be better. She was trying to make friends, and be nicer with the other countries, but...

And now neither Nordic was answering her calls, or replying to her letters. It had been over another month, and she still couldn't seem to get a hold of them. Feeling a pang of depression, she set the phone back into its base and picked up her bottle of vodka and took a long drink, enjoying the burning feeling of it sliding down her throat.

Was she doing something wrong? Was she saying offensive things without realizing it? Acting too close? Being too forward? She couldn't figure it out.

Admittedly, the time spent with Chun-Yan had filled her heart with something she couldn't quite replace, and now it was gone. _Was I annoying her?_

Tori was good for support, but she couldn't replace the empty feeling in Anya's chest even if she'd wanted to. Anya didn't blame the Lithuanian for avoiding her. She sighed. _I could have been nicer back then._

She, Norway and Denmark had been partners for a time in the past. They hadn't really gotten to know each other back then, and she'd hoped that this would make it _easier_ for her. Torhilda had made Anya feel so welcome and special those first few days, and Matilda had been nothing but kind. And then out of seemingly nowhere, Torhilda was acting even more distant than she already was; and Matilda had seemed suddenly quiet. _Could they tell what I wanted? Is it because I'm not a Nordic?_

A wave of despair rolled over her, and she sunk onto the kitchen table as though weighed down. Her elbow knocked the vodka bottle, tipping it over, and it spilled all over the table and splashed onto the floor, but she didn't notice. She wouldn't care if she had.

She wanted someone to spend time with, to talk to and not feel judged, whom she could listen to and not judge. Someone who would always be there for her, who she could love and be loved back. She had _nobody._

...That wasn't true, she had Nikolai, and to an extent, her older brother Ukraine. She and Benedikt hadn't been getting along at all recently, but he had always been there for her. And Nikolai... She loved him, she did. But it wasn't the same. She wanted someone else. _I want to be loved._ But everyone seemed to hate her. Could anyone who disliked her ever come to love her?

Torhilda had seemed nice, and she still practically kicked Anya out of her country. _Did I do something wrong? Does she hold some kind of grudge? _She felt a sense of self hatred wash over her, hatred at the things she'd done and her own lack of self control. She reached up and tightly squeezed the little winter cap on her head, idly playing with one of the soft fluffy balls that were attached.

The cap was was much too small, so she had attached it to a pink headband so she could always wear it. Benedikt had made it for her when they were children, to keep her warm. It had fit her perfectly back then, but she had steadily outgrown it. Her brother had offered to make her a new one, but she had politely refused. The original held too much sentimental value. Plus, her long, thick hair kept her neck and scalp warm enough on its own. And the fur of her coat served to warm her neck as well. She was used to being cold, though.

She sighed, remembering happier times. She had never had many friends, but at least in the past she hadn't been at odds with her siblings. And she felt so... _Ignored_ now. In the past she had been bullied quite a bit, but at this point, even that was better than the crushing loneliness that threatened to consume her. Even getting taunted and teased by that demon-eyed freak Prussian would be better than this.

She sucked in a deep breathe and let it out slowly. Who would want to be _her_ friend? Nobody.

Two gentle hands placed themselves on her shoulders. "Anya. Are you well?" Nikolai asked. She'd never heard him enter. She lifted her head, her hair forming a platinum blonde curtain across her eyes. She leaned back until her head was against his stomach, and he stroked her hair, tucking it behind her ear.

"I'm fine, brother." She sighed again.

"You don't sound fine. Tell me what's wrong?" Nikolai was always so concerned for her safety. She wanted to smile, but couldn't find the energy.

"How did you find me?" She was staying in her country house, small and quiet, in the Russian country side. The thought of being in her 'main' house made her chest hurt with loneliness; that house held so many memories she didn't want to deal with right now. And it felt so big and empty. She didn't remember telling him where she was going, either.

"It wasn't hard to figure out," he stated. "Are you well?"

"Fine, brother. I'm... Don't worry about me."

"I _always_ worry about you," he replied gently, tilting her head back to look up at him. Her hair fell out of her face, and he nearly melted at the sight of those lovely lilac eyes. "You're beautiful," He told her, not for the first time. But he noticed the dark circles under her eyes, the unsettling paleness, the shallow look in her normally rounded features. Was she really that upset?

"Thank you," She said softly. She pulled out of his grip, and again he had a sudden urge to grab her, to hold her close, to promise to keep her safe forever, but he didn't. Instead, he simply picked up a lock of soft, thick hair in his hands and pressed it to his face, inhaling deeply. She smelled like autumn, right before snow fell. She smelled like flowers, _sun_flowers. And underlying it was the hideous scent of vodka. He'd never understand why she loved the stuff so much. He didn't think it was good for her to be drinking the way she did, but it made her happy, so he let it go. It wouldn't hurt her.

"I love you," He told her.

"I love you too, Nikolai." She replied. He smiled, tucking her blonde locks behind her ears.

"You should go out and get some sun. It won't due to stay locked inside all day. It's beautiful out," he gestured vaguely in the direction of the window, warm sunshine spilling through the curtains and illuminating the otherwise dim room.

"I don't feel like it," She admitted, clasping her hands together. Nikolai went around to the other side of the table, sat across from her and wrapped his warm fingers around her cold ones.

"Come on. Summer doesn't last forever."

"When did it become summer?"

"Last month. Come, the flowers are in full bloom. The forest is very pretty this time of year."

"Why does everyone hate me?"

Nikolai frowned. "Nobody hates you."

"Yes they do," She bit her lip, looking up into his dark blue eyes with shimmering lavender ones. "They _all _do! Everyone has some reason to hate me. I'm trying to be better!"

"You don't need to try, you're perfect the way you are," Nikolai leaned forward, affectionately stroking her pale cheek.

"You don't understand," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. The sight made him sick to his stomach. "I'm trying to be nicer. More approachable! But nobody gets it. I'll always be... I'll always be avoided. Nobody wants to be my friend."

"I'm your friend. If that's really how you feel, I'm right here - you don't need those ungrateful harlots. _I'll_ always love you," His eyes softened, and he smiled warmly at her. Anya stared at him, blinking back the tears.

"That's what Benedikt said too, and now we can't even speak to each other." She whispered. Nikolai stopped. "Being a country is hard," She tilted her head in just the right way that her hair fell into her face, obscuring her eyes. "We will clash for one reason or another and we'll be separated."

"That will never happen," Nikolai swore.

"You can't know that!" She yelled, suddenly rising to her feet. Nikolai jerked back in surprise and shock - he hadn't seen his sweet Anya like this since...

"Nikolai, you just don't _understand!_ Everyone who has called me their friend has _left_ me! Chun-Yan has returned all of the gifts I gave her! Tori refuses me when I visit! Torhilda and Matilda have been ignoring me! They all act like I don't _exist!" _The tears finally slipped passed her eyelids and slid down her pale cheeks. Nikolai jumped to his feet and swept around the table, wrapping his arms around her, but she rejected him, shoving him back with a force that nearly knocked the wind out of him. He backed against the wall, wide-eyed.

"Anya-"

"It's like they're erasing me from their lives! Benedikt hates me, I _know_ it! Tori can't even look at me without cringing! Estonia avoids me like some sort of disease! Little Latvia is open, but she can't stop shaking when I visit her! They won't even except my apology gifts," Her voice lowered to a hitched whisper.

"They're all frightened of me. They all hate me. Maybe... Maybe things would be better if I just disappeared..."

"Don't say that!" Nikolai finally regained his senses, and stalked up to her, cupping her cheeks in his palms. "You're the nicest, loveliest, most selfless country, no, _person_ in the _world."_

She stared up at him, lavender eyes sparkling with tears like amethysts. "Oh, Nikolai..." She grabbed his wrists and gently placed them back at his sides.

"You and I both know that's not true."

She then turned and left the room.

/\

Nikolai understood Anya's love for vodka. The first few gulps burned your throat, and warmed your stomach. The first few bottles filled your head a numb, buzzing sensation, and suddenly you felt relaxed; like nothing was wrong, like nothing could bring you down.

Although he couldn't take his mind off of Anya, he found some solace in the alcohol. After the 'argument', she had left to drive back to Moscow, leaving him behind. He had walked for a day or two before finally returning to the city, and then had finally returned to his own country.

He sighed, missing her presence, feeling guilty and distressed even though he knew he had been doing the right thing. Hadn't he? The vodka had helped ease the twisting feeling in his stomach, and he let his head fall onto the back of the couch.

He hadn't seen her so angry since the Soviet Union times. He remembered one time when her 'precious Baltic beauties' had cut their hair in a pathetic act of defiance. She had been fuming for weeks, intermittent with days of depression, guilt. He hadn't understood it, but he'd comforted her anyway, and tried to calm her on her angry days. For a moment, he was sad that he didn't have someone to take out _his _anger on, because he _really_ wanted to blow off steam.

But the alcohol would work for now. He had no one to go to, and even though he felt like Anya's anger towards him was unjust, he didn't have the heart to be mad at her. He would always be there for her, but who was there for him? He didn't need anyone. Just Anya's happiness.

_If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm willing to listen._ Torhilda's lovely, infuriating voice echoed in his dulled mind, and he scowled. "Shut up! I don't need anyone!" He snapped to the empty room. His only reply was the ticking of a clock, and the patter of his cats paws somewhere else in the house. No, wait, that couldn't be it. His cat had died of neglect some time ago. He was just so used to hearing her paws that he hadn't realized they weren't there anymore.

"I don't need help, from _anyone!" _He slurred, thumping his fourth bottle on his knee. Anya had feelings. She was angry, and he would leave her alone for now so she could calm down. She wasn't mad at _him, _was she? He couldn't even remember. It didn't matter. She didn't know it was him making her friends leave her. She couldn't know. She wasn't mad at him. No, she was mad at herself, and he despised that. She shouldn't hate herself. He needed to fix it. But _how?_

In his mind, he was all she needed to be happy. She was definitely all _he_ needed. But she wanted friends, and he couldn't even bother to comprehend what loneliness she must be feeling. Why was she lonely when he was with her? It didn't make sense. Something buzzed in his jacket pocket, and he frowned. His phone. He pulled it out and flipped it open. His boss. Damn it.

After finally answering his cell-phone, he assured his furious boss that no, he wasn't hurt and yes, he had been intentionally ignoring him. Alcohol made Nikolai feel more sociable, and after listening to his boss rant, he was finally allowed to hang up. He groaned, lifting his head back up and resting it in his palm. _World Conference, _he thought blearily. Wait, had his boss mentioned a world conference? Damn it, he hadn't really been listening. He'd just look at Anya's calendar later to figure out when and where it was. He never paid attention to whose turn it was to host it.

Wait. World Conference! Suddenly feeling more sober, a thought wormed its way into his mind. _World Conference. _That's it. That's _it!_ The gears in his head started to turn, and a lopsided grin stretched across his face.

_I'll find her friends_, he promised, and then lay sideways on the couch, falling into a drunken sleep.

/\

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Nikolai. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Days later, Anya's dejected voice, even through the phone made Nikolai's heart sink.

"It's not your fault, Anya. You're only human."

"No, I'm not... I was wondering if you would accompany me to the World Conference this month? I'd like company."

"Of course I will. Where is it again?"

"France is hosting, it will be in Paris."

"Alright," He wrote this down, and Anya gave him the date and time. She knew him so well. "Anya, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, brother. Don't worry about me."

"Anya, I care about you."

"I'm okay."

"Would you like me to come over now?"

"No, don't worry. I'll see you in a few weeks,"

He opened his mouth, but she had already hung up. He sighed, shaking his head. The thought of her suffering in silence was awful, but she wanted to be alone for now and he'd respect that. They'd see each other soon enough.

/\

Weeks later, as Anya waited at the airport for Nikolai to appear, she thought of the world conference. She had decided that she would ignore China, Lithuania and the two Nordics she'd attempted to get close to. She wasn't sure how to approach them, and she would only talk to them for country business, if even that. Admittedly, she was a little scared. Now that she realized she could never befriend anybody, she had felt more vulnerable and scared than she'd ever been in her life. But she wouldn't show it. Not for a second. She was strong, even if the crushing loneliness made her heart ache in want.

Nikolai wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I'm here,"

She smiled. "Just in time. Hello,"

"You smell nice today." She told him, smiling. "Like sunflowers."

He smiled, "I'll hold your hand. Have you got your things?"

"Yes, I'm ready. I was waiting for you,"

"Alright. I'm ready. Let's go,"

/\

After arriving in Paris, the two of them checked into their respective hotel rooms, and then Nikolai had kept Anya company in hers. The meeting was tomorrow, and he wanted to make sure she would be properly rested, because clearly she hadn't been getting enough sleep.

"You should sleep early," he coaxed. "You want to feel up and awake at the meeting don't you?"

"That does sound nice," She admitted. She did feel tired, and she wanted to look her best tomorrow. She could hear other Nations talking in the hall. Whenever a meeting was held, they all tended to gather at the same hotels.

Nikolai helped her out of her jacket and hung it up. "Anya? Are you _sure _nothings wrong?"

Anya smiled at him tenderly. "I'll be fine, Nikolai. Thank you for being so kind. I almost want to go out and try to mingle, but I just can't decide..."

"Do what you want," he said carefully. "But you'll have plenty of time to 'mingle' tomorrow."

"I suppose you're right," she admitted, rubbing her sleepless eyes. Even when not at her best, Nikolai still thought she was beautiful. It wouldn't do her good to be so depressed. "I guess I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow?"

"I'll be arriving early, but yes." He told her. "I'll save you a seat."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"I love you."

"I love you too,"

/\

Chaos. That was truthfully the only word that could properly describe the first day of every meeting. Pure _chaos. _People saying hello, catching up, getting into arguments. Luckily, Nikolai was up earlier than he'd expected to be, so he was one of the first ones there; only a few other early-bird countries milled around. It would be a few hours before the late risers arrived, which gave Nikolai plenty of time.

England, as always, was the first one in. She had seated herself, and had an open brief-case in front of her, apparently organizing papers. _Why didn't she do it before she arrived_? Nikolai thought. Knowing her, she was probably just quadruple-checking. Her thin eyebrows were knit together, her lips pressed into a frown. Nikolai smirked, she could stand to loosen her face a little. Though by this point in her long life, it was probably stuck that way. Chun-Yan had been cornered by South Korea, while Japan stood to the side not looking quite sure if she should step in or not. For a moment, Chun-Yan's amber eyes met Nikolai's and locked there. Nikolai glared an invisible dagger, silently daring her to challenge him. She looked away, favoring Korea's pestering over his glare.

His eyes scanned the room again. In their own little corner, all five Nordics were sitting together, and Nikolai quickly overlooked them so that he wouldn't meet Torhilda's eyes, though he allowed himself a split second to admire how she'd done her hair. She appeared to be talking to Iceland about something. The Baltic's had yet to make their appearance, they usually came together, but he had no interest in them. He frowned. Germany was talking to Italy, Spain was beaming while Romano cursed at her for whatever reason. It was actually very quiet, since most everyone else had yet to arrive.

He knew Anya wouldn't be here for another hour, as that's when people were actually supposed to arrive. Some just came early to have more time to talk to each other, or just because they liked to have time to get organized if they hadn't already.

He took a seat in such a way so that he was facing the double-doors, and thus could see any who entered. He crossed his arms, leaning his elbows onto the table, staring intently. His sister wanted friends, he would find her friends. It was a simple enough task.

...So why did it feel so _wrong?_ Because he had worked so hard driving the ones she'd tried to make herself away? No, no, he frowned. He'd only done it because he had seen that the 'friendships' she chose wouldn't work, that it would be unhealthy for her. He would find her someone who could stay with her _forever. _They needed to have a compatible personality, no ill will for his sister, and they needed to understand Anya's wants and needs.

Briefly, he pondered Spain. She seemed nice enough, and like his sister adored cute things. And again like his sister, Nikolai could tell she had some other, darker side to her. He had spent enough time around two-faced people to recognize them when he saw them. And she was a country of love, wasn't she? He added her to his mental checklist. Still, she might be dangerous. But still a possibility.

Switzerland arrived, Liechtenstein by her side. Switzerland was strong, but she was also harsh, fierce, trigger-happy woman who disliked Anya. Nope. Liechtenstein was too young, and Nikolai knew Switzerland wouldn't let Anya within a hundred mile radius of him. Nope again.

The host country herself appeared, and a great big red X flashed in Nikolai's mind. France was definitely a no. She would probably try to force Anya to do things she didn't want to. Nikolai almost didn't notice Canada following her, murmuring about something. He couldn't fathom how France could even hear her, or maybe she just wasn't listening. His eyes trailed over Canada.

Soft. Gentle. Shy. A large, cold country. Nikolai's eyebrows lifted in surprise, was he really considering her? ...No. Anya liked warm places, he would find her a _warm_ country. Nikolai knew Canada from when he'd gone to stay with America after the fall of the Soviet Union. America had enthusiastically introduced them, and Nikolai for the most part had ignored Canada. But he knew enough to know that perhaps it wouldn't work. Maybe her personality was _too_ similar to Anya's. No. She wouldn't work,

_Stop being biased and give these people a chance, _a voice nagged in his mind. _You just don't want to let Anya go._ That wasn't true! He wasn't that selfish! Cursing himself silently, he realized the Canadian had caught him glaring daggers at her. Giving out a little squeak, she hurried away. He hadn't even realized he'd been doing it. It didn't really matter. She had been raised by France, hadn't she? He decided to knock her off of the list of possibilities.

What about England? England was a temperate country, with lots of flowers. Anya liked flowers. Although Margaret herself seemed pretty rough around the edges, Nikolai had seen her interacting with Japan and a few other countries and she seemed nice enough. But it all came back to the fact that... He really didn't _know_ many of these people well. But, thinking about it, did Margaret really have friends outside of Japan? Maybe she was lonely too. He added her to the list.

And Japan herself? No. No. Too much bad history.

South Korea was a definite no. Her sick obsession with Chun-Yan was actually quite frightening to Nikolai. He couldn't imagine what it must be like to have someone obsess over you day in, day out. She noticed him staring at her, and then waved, smiling. He turned up his nose at her.

Briefly, he considered Austria as she arrived flanked by Hungary. No, it couldn't possibly work. And what about Hungary? No... Nikolai and pretty much everyone else was aware of Hungary's feelings for Austria, and there was a rumor that he was into 'yuri', whatever the hell _that_ was. It didn't sound good.

Taiwan arrived with Ukraine and Hong Kong, the latter of which immediately went to talk to England. Nikolai didn't know Taiwan, but he knew that the boy was Ukraine's best friend. They were talking about something, and Nikolai felt a pang when he saw his brother. There were dark circles under his eyes and he seemed so pale. Hungary noticed the the tall Ukrainian, and went to talk to him. It was good that Ukraine had people to spend time with. Despite having practically raised both Anya and Nikolai all himself, he could be fragile at times. Nikolai didn't know Hungary and Taiwan that well, but he knew that Ukraine wasn't as fragile as Anya. He was in good hands.

Lithuania arrived with Poland, Latvia and Estonia, whose nose was buried in papers even as she walked. Nope, nope, nope, and nope. Nikolai nodded to himself, remembering he still needed to have that talk with Estonia about giving Anya what she wanted. It could wait.

Turkey entered, grinning widely and dragging an annoyed looking Greece with her. At first Nikolai was surprised _they_ were early, and had come _together_ no less, but then realized Turkey must've seen this as the perfect excuse to awaken the Greek woman from her much loved sleep. Neither of them would work, he didn't even need to think about it.

Vietnam appeared, Thailand alongside him. Possibly. Nikolai didn't really know either, but decided to put them on his 'get to know better' list.

One by one, countries were arriving, and either added or discarded to Nikolai's list. Not surprisingly, a good ninety percent of them weren't even considered, or discarded after some thought.

Nikolai knew Anya would be here soon, so he stood up. He silently considered all of the people he _did_ know, maybe not well, but enough. If none of them worked, he'd move onto the people on his 'get to know better list'.

America entered, grinning wildly, and Nikolai scowled in disgust at her mere presence. He knew her better than he knew most anyone else, but he knew there was no possible way she could work. Even though she _had_ become a big sister to him back _then_, he couldn't even consider it. She and Russia had all sorts of bad blood between each other, and their personalities just wouldn't work.

Nikolai didn't have a lot of time. He needed to choose someone quick, and perhaps get to know them a bit more. He made his first decision.

He approached England, who had abandoned her papers and was fussing with Hong Kong's hair. "Once today's meeting is over, I'll accompany you to your room so we can bring your bags to mine." She was saying, affectionately running her fingers through the girls long, silky locks. "I'm sorry I'm not in the same hotel as you, it would've been so much easier... But France had already scheduled for me to have the fanciest, most expensive hotel room in the area," she snorted.

Hong Kong raised an eyebrow, "I thought you two hated each other."

"We do, but she's just trying to one-up me. My hotels are still better than hers," she pursed her lips. Nikolai couldn't help but smile in amusement at the petty rivalry. They seriously fought over who had better _hotels?_

He stopped just short of speaking, suddenly feeling didn't want to do this. He didn't want to set Anya up, even if they were perfect for her, what if something went wrong? What if it could work, but didn't because of some odd circumstance or mistake? What if her heart was broken? _I want Anya's happiness! Stop being petty, she deserves friends! _But... He was all she needed wasn't he? He would do anything for her, she didn't need others! This wasn't right, was it? Hong Kong noticed him. "Miss England, I think you have a visitor."

"France is standing behind me, isn't she." England turned her head, and then blinked in surprise, squinting through her glasses. "...Oh. Huh. Hello, Belarus. Is there something you needed?"

_It's not what I need, _he swallowed the words before his mouth could blurt them. Suddenly feeling cool and confident again, he spoke as though nothing was wrong. "Actually, Miss England, yes. May I talk to you for a moment?" It wasn't a question.

England eyed him almost suspiciously for a moment, before standing up and turning back to Hong Kong. "I'll be back in a moment," she promised. Pushing her glasses up her nose, she followed Nikolai to a more 'secluded' corner of the room. She seemed suddenly wary. Smart woman. Luckily, he had no reason to be hostile; for once, he had no intentions of hurting anyone today. Yet.

"It's about my sister," he said coolly. He had prepared the speech over and over again in his head already.

"Russia? What about her?" He could see her eying his hands for signs of a hidden weapon.

"I've got business with other countries today," he explained smoothly, "And won't have time to properly spend time with her during the breaks. She's lonely you see, and I thought you could keep her company on my behalf."

It had sounded a lot less weak in his head, he realized. Would she buy it? He had come up with it based on the fact that he was sure she didn't have any close friends other than Japan and Hong Kong. Shit, would this work? The fact that he had business with other countries wasn't entirely untrue - he wanted to know the other 'candidates' better.

"...Is it because of the things going on in Ukraine?" England asked quietly. "Is that why you say she's lonely?"

"Yes." Was that technically a lie? Perhaps. It made sense, Ukraine and Russia hadn't been getting along recently. Briefly, he wondered if thats what had stemmed her loneliness. Maybe England was onto something. "If you would keep her company that would make me very happy."

"Why me?" She asked suspiciously.

_Because you don't have any friends either. _"It feels right," was all he said. This was so strange, first he was driving people away from her (It was necessary!) and now he was trying to move people _towards_ her. What an odd turn of events. _No, it's not. I'm doing what's right._

"I suppose I could pass a friendly hello to her later," England said, not looking convinced. Again her eyes flickered to his hands, which he kept out of his pockets so as not to scare her off. He nodded.

"Good. Thank you,"

"Right. You're... Welcome?" She still looked confused, but who could blame her? Nikolai nodded, before stalking off. Shortly before the meeting actually started, Anya herself appeared. She looked well-rested, but she still seemed to have an aura of depression around her. Hopefully he only noticed it because he knew her so well, he hoped nobody else could see it.

Once everyone had been seated, France started the meeting with a nasty jibe at England, and thus the chaos began.

/\

_First meetings are always a colossal waste of time, _Anya thought to herself as she discreetly left the room, still recovering from the after effects of the discord that had unfolded. One thing had lead to another; and just about every country was fighting, trying to break fights apart, or adding jibes just for fun. Anya usually kept out of it, it was more fun to watch things unfold, and she was just happy to be there.

She had seen Nikolai only briefly, he seemed more interested in starting a conversation with Vietnam. It seemed he was interested in making friends, and she was glad for that. The poor boy worked so hard, and he was always trying to take care of her. She smiled to herself, it would to him good to make some friends of his own.

She felt her own heart sink into a pit of despair, remembering she could never have that happiness. Her good mood soured. She passed Sweden, and almost thought about asking her to figure out why Norway was avoiding her, since Anya herself was too scared to try. She discarded the thought, Sweden was a woman of few words; and Anya didn't really know if she could trust her.

Shaking her head, Anya stepped into the lobby, shoving depressing thoughts out of her head and deciding to focus on what to do next. Go back to her hotel room? No, it was close to lunch time and the meeting would continue afterwards. Her eyes scanned the room.

Sweden and Finland were heading to where Sealand was sitting in a lobby chair, an open coloring book and crayons in her lap. Surprisingly, Prussia was sitting next to her and talking loudly, snatching up crayons to either help or antagonize the little British girl as she reached over to color in the book alongside her. Anya's lip curled in disgust. She hated the Prussian, and thus turned her attention elsewhere.

Other countries milled about, many with fresh bruises. Anya smiled to herself, this happened every time. Usually the meeting after the lunch-break was less chaotic, and over the next few days they would actually start trying to solve world problems.

America walked by, talking to Japan. She gave Anya a split-second glance as she passed, before turning her attention back to her companion. "-Which is why I think if we fill the ocean with giant ice cubes, it'll help stop global warming. Whaddaya think, Sakura?"

"Oh, I think it might work, Amelia-san. But I can't make them, I only make miniatures..."

Anya briefly thought of stepping on Prussia's toes for fun, but before she could go a voice called out,

"Miss Russia?"

Pausing, the lavender-eyed woman turned to see England hurrying towards her. Eyebrows rising in surprise, wondering what the island nation wanted, she waited. England paused a few feet from her, looking slightly out of breathe. One of her pigtails was loose, and her glasses were lopsided. She adjusted them quickly, grimacing. "So sorry. France wouldn't leave me be." She muttered, before brightening slightly. "So... Hello."

"Um... Privyet." Anya waited for her to continue speaking. She didn't. Anya felt a bit uncomfortable after several minutes and nothing else was said. "Miss England?"

"Right! Sorry, I just stopped to say hello." She gave a little wave and a nervous smile. Anya stared at her. Really? She stopped to say hello to _her?_ She felt suddenly suspicious.

"Is that all?"

"Yes. I just thought you looked lonely."

Anya frowned. Was it really that noticeable? "No. I'm not." A blatant lie. "But thank you for your concern." She gave England a piercing stare. England's eyebrows drew together into a frown, clearly not wanting to back off now that she realizes Anya was trying to scare her away.

"I was just trying to be friendly," England turned up her nose, daintily adjusting her pigtail with an air of finality.

Anya felt a combination of anger and sadness, at England's stuffiness and her own hostility. _This is why nobody likes me, _she thought bitterly. "England. I apologize. I'm... Sorry."

England at least had the decency to look surprised. "Accepted. Well, I should be going," she cleared her throat. "I'm going to my hotel to make myself something to eat,"

"Wait!" Anya reached out and grasped England's arm tightly, causing the British woman to yelp. For a moment, Anya's grip tightened, before she let go and took a step back. "I'm sorry! I just... How about I treat you to lunch?"

Clutching her aching forearm, England looked like she was holding back a fit of cursing. "No, thank you. I'd rather _die_ than eat French food. I'll just make something in my hotel room,"

Even though Anya had _thought_ she'd resigned herself to eternal loneliness... England had approached her first. And now she didn't want to let her go.

"How about I accompany you?" She suggested. "I could make you something."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Come on. Surely you're tired after all the fighting. Allow me," She - somewhat forcefully - slipped her hand into England's. England stared at her for a long time.

"I... Oh, alright."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Anya managed to keep her voice down, but she was positively _bubbly!_ England had _agreed! _England was willing to spend _time_ with her! Still grasping her hand, she tugged the wincing Englishwoman out of the building and down the street. "You're staying at the same hotel everyone else is, right?"

"No, no, this way..." After giving Anya quick directions and a frustrated explanation as to why she had such a nice hotel, the two walked the twenty or so minutes to get there. Or more like Anya skipped, and England spent the entire time trying to pry herself out of Anya's fingers.

"What are you in the mood for?" Anya asked cheerfully as she snatched the room key out of England's free hand and let them in as though she owned the place.

"What? Oh, I don't know," England mumbled in frustration. Anya's hand couldn't possibly grip tighter.

"This room is really nice! It has a kitchenette and everything!" Anya exclaimed, finally letting go of England's throbbing fingers. "Is there anything to cook?"

"I brought several days worth of food," England admitted. "I didn't want to have to pay precious money to eat disgusting French cuisine. Meetings in Paris are the worst,"

Silently thanking God that the ingredients from England wasn't as bad as cooked meals from there, Anya opened the surprisingly large refrigerator and rummaged around. "I can make something simple, how does that sound, England?" she asked, thought it seemed more like a statement.

"Margaret. Call me Margaret," The Englishwoman sighed. "I suppose. I'm going to make tea," she declared, still rubbing her numb fingers.

"I can do it!" Anya volunteered, and England shook her head rapidly.

"No, I'll do it!" She stated, gently pushing Anya out of the way. Anya nodded, and turned back to the fridge. Deciding what she wanted to make, she pulled out the ingredients she needed. Wow, England really _had _come stocked. Either she genuinely hated French cuisine, or just didn't want to admit to France that she'd ever eat it.

"So," Anya started as she filled a small pot with water and placed it on the stove. This room, no, suite really was nice. It had multiple rooms, a great balcony view of Paris, and beautiful decor. "Did France make you pay for this?"

"No," England frowned, placing her teapot on the other, unoccupied stove-top. "That's the worst part too, I get all of this for free. Hmph. I'll show her, when it's _my _turn to host the meetings," the woman said snootily. Anya smiled.

"You should give her the worst, most run-down hotel room you could possibly find. Then if you pay for it, she'll have no choice but to take it."

"Because then she'll _win," _Margaret declared. "I have to prove my hotels are better than hers, so I'll get her the best room I possibly can, and I will pay for it, too."

Anya giggled to herself, placing several eggs into the pot and turning up the heat. "You sound so silly right now, Margaret."

Margaret stiffened. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'm just amused." Anya smiled warmly. She picked up a clove of garlic and a small knife and started to chop it up. Margaret watched somewhat curiously for a moment as she pulled out a teacup.

"Would you like some tea?" The Englishwoman asked for politeness' sake.

"No, thank you."

"Alright." She sounded a bit frustrated. Anya wondered why. The Russian pulled out a bowl, and poured in measured amounts of yogurt and mayonnaise, before sprinkling in the chopped garlic and then stirring it up.

"May I ask what you're making?" Margaret asked almost suspiciously. Anya blinked, hadn't it been obvious? Margaret sounded as though she expected to be poisoned or something. Anya's heart sagged. People always thought the worst of her intentions.

"Egg salad," she replied. "Did you want something else?" It was hard to keep the menacing edge out of her tone, but she tried.

"Oh." Margaret watched Anya sprinkle in salt and then continue mixing, before averting her eyes. Anya suddenly felt an uncomfortable tension, and she had no idea why. Had she done something wrong?

"Margaret?"

"What."

"Are you well?"

"I am."

"...Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well... If you insist."

"I _do_ insist." Margaret's voice took on a somewhat snarky tone, and then she bit her lip. "Sorry. Sorry,"

Anya stared at her in confusion, feeling somewhat hurt. She was just concerned, Margaret seemed so moody. Her heart ached again, surely she and Margaret of all people could get along, right? She took the green onions out of the pile of ingredients she'd assembled, and started chopping.

"I am sorry if I offended you," she tried. Margaret just shook her head and didn't reply. Anya frowned, her chopping becoming slower, more precise. What had she done wrong? Margaret finished preparing her tea and took a dainty sip from her cup. Anya tried to think of something to say to lighten the mood.

"So..." She dumped the greens into the bowl, and then a small spoon of mustard. "Are things well in your country?"

"Well enough." Clearly Margaret wasn't up for conversation. Anya deflated. After turning off the heat underneath the eggs, she moved the pan and covered it.

Anya felt like she wasn't wanted. Slowly, realization dawned on her. _Was I forceful?_ She thought to how she had convinced Margaret to let her over, and she sagged. Of course. She hadn't _tried_ to be forceful, or frightening - but she always came off that way! Feeling a sense of self-loathing overwhelm her, she bit her lip and turned her head.

Several minutes of silence passed, both women not wanting to break it; but neither wanting to be the one to initiate it. Anya dumped the water, broke the eggshells and cut them up; then stirred them into the mix. She filled a bowl with crackers and then handed both to Margaret. "Here," she murmured.

"Er, thanks. Anya? Are you well?" Margaret put down her teacup and took the bowls, setting them next to her.

"Da. Thanks," Anya replied softly. She wasn't wanted here. Margaret was only being polite, she realized sadly.

Margaret took her first bite, eyes widening. "This is delicious! How did you make this?!"

"You watched me."

"There must be something I missed! Tell me your secret!"

"There is none," Anya said, confused. "You watched me the whole time."

"Ah! Honestly!" Margaret took another bite, still trying to be dainty whilst shoveling in mouthfuls. "This is amazing!"

"It's really not, but... Okay." Anya felt her mood lighten somewhat at Margaret's excitement. Of course, she's probably react the same way after spending a life time eating the equivalent of pig slop.

Anya sighed, "I suppose I should go. I know I'm not wanted."

Margaret stopped. "What?"

"I know I'm not wanted. I'll be leaving now."

"Oh..." Margaret frowned. "Did I, um, did I scare you off?"

"Nyet. Goodbye," she glanced at Margaret wistfully, before turning. Margaret grabbed her sleeve,

"Anya! Is something wrong?"

"No," Anya was starting to feel aggravated and confused. Did Margaret really care or not? "Let go of my sleeve, Margaret."

"Tell me what's wrong,"

"Let go. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Margaret felt somewhat guilty of her own earlier irritability, yet also frustrated that she felt guilty about it. Anya had practically invited herself over, after all, she had every right to be irritated!

"Let _go."_ The edge in her tone was fierce. Margaret scowled, but let go.

"If you say so Miss Lonely," Margaret regretted it the second those words left her lips. Her hand automatically went up to cover her mouth, eyes widening. "Shit! Anya, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that!"

Anya stared at her with a glare colder than ice, then turned on her heel and left, slamming the door behind her.

**To be continued. Again, haha.**

**Another quick shout out to Tanglepelt for her wonderful input!**

**Translations: **

**Privyet - A none formal way of saying 'Hello' in Russian.**

**I hope I was able to properly capture Anya's emotional instability, as well as Nikolai's obsessiveness. I see Anya as more emotional than Ivan, who hides his emotions behind a smile. Like, usually I feel she would appear emotionless to others instead of pretending to be happy all the time, but here I wanted to capture her sensitive side. It's such a delicate thing to write about!**

**I like the name Margaret for England better than Alice. Alice just seems so generic, and even though Fem!England does have an Alice-styled dress, the name just doesn't work for me. Sorry! Oh! Also, when England was talking to Hong Kong about moving her things from China's hotel-room to hers? A head-canon of mine is that, even though China and England hate each other, they act like they're okay with each other around Hong Kong so the poor kid wouldn't feel conflicted between them since they're both 'parental' figures to him/her. Even though in modern days, Hong Kong is no longer under England's control, I can see China allowing the personification to visit England like, every other month or something, since Hong Kong seemed so attached to England. When the time came around, I can see world meetings being the place where Hong Kong is picked up.**

**For the record, egg salad is disgusting.**


End file.
